Bits and Pieces
by Crystal Drake
Summary: A collection of drabbles about various worst witch characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempted at writing for worst witch. I recently started watching it. Any construction feedback is welcome. I wrote these for a livejournal community challenges and if there are in that people would like me to continue please let me know.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own worst witch.

**Title: **Her Determination

**Characters: **Drusilla, Ethel

**Rating: **G

Ethel leaned over to Drusilla and whispered, "It's time."

"Are you sure that spell going to work." Drusilla doubtfully asked.

"I'm positive. I'm the top student here, so you should trust me."

Drusilla looked at her determined friend and couldn't help to wonder why Ethel had an obsession with getting Mildred expelled from Cackles. It was almost like a duty to her. It was sometimes too much for her to follow the lead but other times watching Mildred troubles was quite entertaining.

She felt a nudged from Ethel and they simultaneously chanted the incantation together.

**Title: **Self-doubt

**Characters: **Mildred

**Rating: **G

Ethel words echoed in Mildred head, "If I were you I would give up on witch-hood. You know you're not cut out for it; it takes you ten times longer than the normal skilled student to learn a simple spell. Your place at Cackles should be given to someone with ambition to learn; not someone like you that cause nothing but mischief all day long."

Mildred couldn't help but to wonder if Ethel was right. Was she going to excel at being a witch? Maud and Enid claim that she is doing fine and keep at it but Mildred feels that she may be holding them back with her mischievous antics. Mildred knows Miss Hardbroom felt that way about dragging her friends behind. Would it be better for her to leave Cackle's Academy?

**Title: **The Forbidden Room. Part I

**Characters: **Mildred, Enid

**Rating: **G

"But it's forbidden to go there," Mildred protested. It almost seemed to her that the new student wanted to just get her into trouble.

"Come on," Enid said with a mischievous grin. "It will be fun. Who's going to know?

Enid knew that Mildred was going to be stubborn about the issue. "At least show me where the condemned section of the school is. So I don't accidentally enter it."

"You do have a good point," Mildred said.

-*-*-*-

Mildred led Enid though the dark halls of Cackles to a door that was barricaded shut.

"Here it is, now let's go," Mildred stated.

Enid chanted a simple spell to remove the blockade. A shocked Mildred watched as Enid move the rest of the rubble in front of the door.

"Come on," Enid said as she dragged Mildred into the forbidden room.

The two young witches' eyes roamed over the room and its detailed medieval architectures of the walls and ceiling.

"It's beautiful." Mildred said in amazement.

**Title: **The Forbidden Room Part II

**Characters: **Miss Hardbroom, Ethel, Drusilla

**Rating: **G

"Mildred Hubble is not here," Miss Hardbroom sighed in frustration. She could only imagine what trouble the young witch was getting herself into at the moment.

"Miss Hardbroom," a student raised her hand.

"Yes? What is it Drusilla?" the strict instructor asked.

"I overheard Enid and Mildred conversing about the forbidden area earlier today," Drusilla stated.

Miss Hardbroom surveyed the class and noticed that Enid Nightshade was also missing. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"I didn't think anyone was foolish enough to go there," Drusilla replied.

Ethel snidely added, "What do you expect from Mildred Hubble?"

Hardbroom's nose crunched up in anger. The nerve of that girl; it was bad enough that Mildred had to constantly cause havoc at Cackles but to drag an innocent girl into it with her was a entire new low for the young witch. This was the last straw she disobeyed her last rule. Miss Cackles was going to hear about this.

**Title:** Mysterious Figure

**Characters: **Ethel, Maud

**Rating: **G

The first year students looked on in awe at a translucent undefined figured in the hall.

"What is it?" one of the girls asked another.

Ethel took a glace at the mysterious object and snickered, "It's another of Mildred Hubble fail attempt of spell casting."

"I don't see it," Maud sighed. She was annoyed at Ethel's snide comment about her friend Mildred. Ethel always blamed Mildred for anything abnormal.

Ethel pointed at the head of the figured, "But don't you don't think those extensions at the top vaguely resemble Mildred's braids?"


	2. Chapter 2

Any constructive feedback is welcome. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own worst witch.

**Title: **Crush

**Characters: **Miss Hardbroom, Miss Bats

**Rating: **PG

Miss Hardbroom watched Miss Bats prancing around humming joyfully, making sure everything was in its proper place. She knew Chief Wizard Hellibore must be coming for a visit soon. Miss Bats always acted like a giddy school girl for days before his arrival.

She always gave her fellow teacher advice. Hardbroom tried to warn her that he had no respect to witches, but Miss Bats was so blindly in love that there was nothing she would listen to.

Miss Hardbroom's only hope was that the students would never follow Miss Bats' lead and engage in such foolishness.

**Title: **Always Watching

**Characters: **Miss Hardbroom

**Rating: **G

Cackles students always felt like Miss Hardbroom was watching them from the shadows. Always spying to make sure that they were behaving themselves.

Nothing could be hidden from her. Whenever something troublesome happened she would always appear without fail. It would all happen so quickly. The students would always see her face smiling at their misfortunes.

She would snatch away any contraband object and say, "You should know better by now."

She would then vanish as fast as she appeared. It never failed to baffle the students. Some believed she must have a weird supernatural power.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still working on my Mistress Broomhead one-shot just stuck in a part so I worked on a few drabbles for a writing community on livejournal. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own worst witch

**Title**: The Hallow's technique

**Characters**: Ethel, Drusilla

**Rating:** G

**Prompt:** Aesthetic

Ethel was practicing her skills for a practical exam. She maneuvered her arms as elegantly was she could. She was a Hallow after all, so she felt an obligated to perform her witchcraft flawlessly, as her ancestors had. Ethel noticed that one of her fellow students was watching her. She continued working on making her skills as beautiful and flawless as possible.

She noticed as time passed her classmate became more and more awed by her spells. It was almost as if her beautiful technique had casted a spell on her observer without using real magic Ethel thought to herself. She grinned slyly, trying to think of how she could use the situation to her advantage.

**Title:** Two minutes and forty-seven seconds

**Characters**: Amelia and Agatha Cackles

**Rating**: G

**Prompt**: Dwell

Amelia's expression turned to a frown as she bumped into her wicked sister who wore the same green-rimmed glasses as her.

"Agatha?" She muttered surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I am sure you know why I am here," Agatha sneered at her older sister, "I came for what rightfully mine. The honor of running Cackle's academy."

"You know perfectly well why our aunt picked me as her successor," Amelia replied with a sigh. It seemed that the two argued over the matter every time they encounter one another.

"Of course I do," Agatha said snidely. "It's because you were born two minutes and forty-seven seconds before me. You got everything because you are the eldest."

"You don't think you're lack of obedience of the witches' code had something to do with it?" Amelia remarked.

"Nonsense," replied Agatha. "You seem to always push your point of view and never hear me out. I bet you even pushed me out of the way in mother's womb so you could be born first!"

Amelia Cackles rolled her eyes at her sister who just couldn't get over the fact that she was the younger twin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Establishing Order

**Day/Theme:** Jan 4 2009 – the language of cities

**Characters/Pairing:** The Beetle

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: The Beetle felt obligated to inform the students' of Weirdsister the misguided suspicion of people in the city.

It was her first year as form-mistress, she was extremely determined to keep the students in line. But the task was harder than she anticipated the students seem to run around causing amuck. It was obvious to her that the previous rules were not enforced well enough and the punishments not harsh enough.

Beetle also got the sense that the students didn't understand the rules. But she could see where the confusion comes from. Most of the girls' early training occurred in rural and remote locations where broomstick flying is acceptable and encouraged. She doubted many understood why they couldn't practice that particular skill in the city. But like them the people of Cambridge didn't understand them either. It seemed some non-magic users were against anything supernatural. Even Misery the popular café that many of weirdsisters' students love to social at was under investigation for misdoing. Beetle hatred the misunderstanding but she knew it would be easier to hide the sorcery instead of making a common person understand what they think is impossible.

For a good part of the year she tried making punishment harsher but nothing seemed to work. She knew she had to make a punishment that would upset the students more and something valued more for student. Money she thought it always what they complained most about not having a enough of. It was a great way to get them in order.

Within only a few weeks the misbehavior was cut in half. Beetle was pleased with her idea and figured the extra money would also benefit the school. The headmistress Thunderbolt was quite impressed with how much order Beetle brought in the small time she was there.

**Title**: Great Potential

**Day/Theme**: Jan 12 2009 – larva/pupa/metamorphosis

**Characters/Pairing: **Miss Hardbroom, Mildred

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: Miss Hardbroom is asked about Mildred for Weirdsister College admissions

"Mildred Hubble?" Miss Hardbroom repeated to the administrator on the other end of the phone from Weirdsister College. She had never imagined in a million years that such an excellent school would even mention Mildred's name.

"Yes, her," replied the woman on the phone.

'Where to start?' Miss Hardbroom asked herself. For most students, she knew exactly how to respond, but Mildred was different. Mildred's first term at Cackle's was a disaster. She had never experienced such a horrible student. Her second term was even worse than the first; she didn't know why the headmistresses kept her at the academy after she caused so much mischief. Her improvement seemed minimal so Miss Hardbroom decided it was best to focus more on other students to her liking, like Ethel and Drusilla. At the time she just hoped Amelia would realize that Mildred just wasn't meant for witchery. She thought it was best not to put herself in agony dealing with Mildred. The child made her head spin.

At the end of the fourth term and during the fifth Mildred seemed like an entirely new witch. Miss Hardbroom didn't know how Mildred became so magnificent. She was actually angry at herself for ignoring the child. She took pride in watching students who lacked confidence become greater than they imagine they ever could be. By Mildred's last year at Cackle's she realized that she had missed the most drastic change in Cackle's history.

"She surprised me." The form-mistress stated. She found herself loss for words beyond that.


End file.
